Thankful Love
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: It’s been a while since I had a Thanksgiving, but being under your roof makes me thankful for a lot of things I’m still not sure of myself. I don’t do this kind of stuff so be lucky I did at all. I’m Sorry. AMUTO! ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA SERIES CREATED BY THE MANGA AUTHOR DUO PEACH-PIT **

**A/N: I want to dedicate this to Ikuto, from what we know about his family it's probably been a long time since he had a nice Thanksgiving. I Hope this makes him and you readers happy, Happy Thanksgiving!**

"Ahhh your impossible! Why don't you just leave?" Amu stormed out of the room thankful that no one was home at the time. She took the stairs two at a time, yanking her coat off the top of the couch. She flung the door open and slammed it shut with all her might.

"Stupid Ikuto! Why does he always do that? Can't her just see I'm trying to help! But no he has to be all . . . SECRATIVE!" Amu was surprised that her head had not exploded with all the anger welling up inside her. What made her really upset was how clam Ikuto can be when she was yelling at him. Amu pulled the coat closer around her, shivering when a cold draft would blow pass her bare legs.

_Why did I wear a skirt today? _

She walked pass her school making her way to no particular place, simply trying to burn off some steam. Amu tried to think of something besides Ikuto but her mind would drift back to him.

_Why won't he just let me help him? He's being stubborn and stupid. I can take care of myself, so if I want to help he should just shut up and let me. . . _

"Ahhh he's such a JERK!" Amu had stopped walking when she yelled. She couldn't remember ever being this mad at Ikuto before, she never had a reason to be. A strong wind blew Amu's skirt wildly around her thighs; in a panic she throws her hands down to make sure nothing was accidently seen. Her skin prickled with chill, she looked around and ran behind a wooden fence to hide from the wind.

_.._

Amu rubbed her legs quickly, her skin pale. She crouched to pull the coat around her legs taking a look around, she gasped with surprise. The tall construction beams held thin layers of ice on red paint; they were covered with what look like parts of soon to be walls. Amu looked to the ground in front of her seeing a big hole in the ground; she blushed when she thought about what had happened.

"How long's it been since I first meet Ikuto?" when Amu tried to think back but it was fuzzy, for some reason she couldn't imagine a point before she meet Ikuto. She couldn't imagine him not being involved in her life. Amu gave a long sigh

_Why did we have to get in a fight on Thanksgiving?_

Amu froze and not from the cold, the thought rushed to her and she felt a lump form in her throat.

_I wonder when the last time Ikuto had a thanksgiving . . . he must be lonely _

From what she learned Ikuto's family wasn't exactly a happy one, but before when he was little she had a feeling he smiled a lot more. The lump grew in her throat as she felt the loneliness of what it would be like to be Ikuto. She gave a frustrated huff

"Now I feel like crap for yelling at him . . . I should never of just blown up on him" she stood up from her crouch feeling her stiff bones crack with tension and headed off down the path she came.

_I'll apologies to him_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I lay motionless on Amu's bed, my body curled slightly to keep the warmth in

_I did it again . . . I made her mad_

I gave a long sigh flipping over to my other side. I know I shouldn't be here hiding at Amu's house, but it was the only place I felt safe. What a stupid argument, Amu was asking questions about Easter to see if she could somehow help me. . .

_Amu paced the room "Do you know why there after you? Is it because you worked for them?" _

_I kept my mouth shut giving shrugs as short answers; I looked up at her when I didn't hear any more questions. She was mad._

"_Why won't you let me help you?" her eyes were glued to mine, mostly irritation filled them but I could just make out a glint of . . . hurt?_

"_There's nothing for you to help with, If you get involved you'll just get in the way" she stepped closer_

"_How would you know if you never trust me to help? Can't you see I'm . . ." she trailed off the anger leaving her system. She ran her fingers throw her hair in frustration trying to calm down _

"_Can't you see I'm worried" her eyes looked so sad I had to look away _

"_I don't need looking after" it was silent for a moment when I heard her turn to her door_

"_Ahhh your impossible! Why don't you just leave?" she yelled and slammed the door closed._

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs

_Better not take the chance incase it's her mother_

I move to the closet, making sure not to make too much noise as I slide the door closed.

"Amu are you in here?" her mother poked her head into the room taking a quick look around.

"Looks like she went out, I hope she remembered to dress warmly" she walked in and straitened up the bed, moving things here and there.

"I hope she's home in time for dinner, Thanksgiving only comes once a year!" she said cheerfully closing the door behind her, making her way down stairs. I opened the door slowly making sure she was all the way down stairs.

_That's right it's Thanksgiving . . . _

_**Narrator's POV **_

Amu's boots crunched down on the snow as she made her way to her front door, running in place as she turned the knob and moving quickly to get inside.

"I'm home!" she called out smelling fresh turkey and bread from the dining room. She placed her coat on the couch making her way to the mouth watering smell's of the kitchen.

"Oh Amu can you bring these potato's to the table? The fork's and stuff need to be set as well, then we can all eat" her mother said cheerfully handing Amu the mashed potatoes and utensils. Amu made her way to the table moving slowly so to not drop anything, she paused in front of the arch way that leads to the living room. Amu looked up the stairs seeing her door closed

_I hope he didn't leave like I said_

Amu set the mashed potatoes down and set the utensils, taking her seat next to an excited Ami.

"YAY THANKSGWIVING!!!" she yelled waving her arms around as Amu's mother set down the turkey. Amu let a soft sigh go feeling the fake smile on her face form. She had to admit she felt like crap.

_Maybe I can bring something up for him? That way he gets a thanksgiving dinner to_

Amu felt better knowing she now had a plane as she ate, she looked over the table till her eyes feel on her favorite thing about Thanksgiving.

"Papa Can you pass the cranberry sauce" Amu reached over to take the plate from her father, taking two big scopes for her plat.

_Yummy cranberry sauce, Mama even got the good kind with the little bites of berries inside_

Amu dug in letting her guilty pleasure over take her worries. She looked at her plat as she took the last spoon full into her mouth

_I wonder if Ikuto like's cranberry sauce?_

Amu put together a small plate of turkey, mashed potatoes, and or course cranberry sauce adding her fork and spoon to the plate as well.

"Mama Papa is it ok if I finish eating in my room? I still have homework to do but I'm still a little hungry" Amu said pointing at her plate.

Her mother looked a little sad but nodded her head with understanding "Well alright since you still have homework to do, just make sure you don't make a mess"

"Yes Mama" with that Amu turned towards the stairs hearing her mother tell Ami not to bother her. Amu took the stairs one at a time, eyes glued to the door as she stood in front of it. She took a deep breath and opened it slowly.

Ikuto's breathing was soft as he lay curled on Amu's bed; Amu put the plate down and walked over to the bed.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and rocked in a bit "Ikuto" she whispered trying to wake him "Ikuto wake up" she said a little louder, it didn't make a difference. A white piece of paper fell to the floor, half folded. Amu sat on the ground next to the bed and opened it hearing the paper crinkle.

Amu

It's been a while since I had a Thanksgiving, but being under your roof makes me thankful for a lot of things I'm still not sure of myself. I don't do this kind of stuff so be lucky I did at all. I'm Sorry.

Ikuto

Amu sat looking from letter to Ikuto to many feelings going through her to act right away, she tried again. She leaned down next to his ear and whispered his name gently rubbing his arm for a slight shake, it worked. Ikuto's eyes slowly opened blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust, and then he turned his head slightly looking into Amu's gold eyes.

They stared for a bite till Amu laid her head on his shoulder the silence holding no tension or awkwardness, leaving only the time between them. He turned his head away closing his eyes sliding his head to the empty side next to him, slightly patting the area softly. Amu climbed over Ikuto keeping her legs draped over his, curling herself close to him there slow breathing synchronized.

He drifted his hand to her thigh softly drawing hearts, and diamonds on her warming skin. He moved up to her arm, his eyes still closed but moving as if he had a secret map of herself in his mind. His eyes opened, but only barley letting his long lashes hide his wondering eyes from her own. He crept his hand to Amu's face outlining her nose, cheeks, and lips with his long slender fingers. Amu reached for the hand with both of hers and held them close to her heart, feeling the beat pulse through her chest against her and Ikuto's hands.

Amu thought of him being alone and held them tightly bringing his hands to her lips wishing she only found these feelings sooner, so he wouldn't have to be so alone before. Amu felt a tear fall from the corner of her eye, down her cheek then disappear into the pillow.

Ikuto yanked his hands free and collided into her with a kiss, an excited and despite kiss of longing.

Amu felt his arms around her waist that hugged her closer as her hands slide their way into Ikuto's blue locks. Amu never kissed anyone like this before but her muscles seemed to have. She found it easy to move her lips with his, like breathing air it came naturally. Her breathing ragged with his yet they kept their faces close, feeling each other's warm breath on their face. She felt another tear go down her cheek, this of joy then sorrow knowing that maybe, just maybe she now could make him happy. Make him feel less alone. Ikuto kissed Amu all around her mouth finding its way back to her lips time to time, slightly smirking when he would hear her groan with displeasure when he left her lips. She felt him kiss her cheek his lips caching the fallen tear. Then she pulled forward kissing around his lips brushing hers over his glad to feel him shiver, she kissed around his beautiful midnight blue eyes. Her breathing stumbled when Ikuto opened his eyes and simply stared at her, his eyes darting to her lips from time to time. Then Ikuto simply held her, arms wrapped around her body their legs tangled in a mess.

Amu thought back to the dinner table her mother telling them all to think of what they were thankful for. This was it. This person being right here right now was what she was thankful for. That he was safe, that he was not alone, that he was with her, that he was himself and no other person in the world. She let out a sigh then finally spoke

"The food is getting cold" Ikuto let out a light chuckle bringing his forehead to Amu's

"Then we first must say what were thankful for" he moved back looking straight at Amu.

"I'm thankful that I found you, and that your here with me. I'm thankful that I love you and that I want to be with you" Amu couldn't help but let the tears fall, burying her head into his neck, staining his shirt with salty tears of love and joy. Ikuto slowly sat up moving her between his legs letting hers lay over his so they faced each other. He took the plat on the nightstand and placed it next to himself taking the fork and picking up a piece of turkey. He took a bite then held the other half to Amu's lips waiting for them to open. Amu blushed but obediently opened her mouth and chewed. Amu could distinguish Ikuto's flavor on the shared piece, he brought another piece to her lips but she shook her head.

"I already ate you finish it" how could he complain he shrugged and ate the piece. She watched him hypnotized; he would eat a piece of food but when he took the fork out of his mouth, he would slide it out like you would a spoon covered in ice-cream. She giggled it was cute.

"What?" Ikuto asked finishing of the last of the turkey

"You remind me of a little kid when you eat. You look so cute" Amu laughed a little at the end knowing it would annoy him.

"Can a kid do this . . ." he leaned forward capturing Amu's lips sliding his tongue in before she could abject. Ikuto dominated Amu without the slightest fight letting him roam her mouth, Ikuto tasted absolutely delicious.

Ikuto tasted musky like the night air but at the same time sweet like dark chocolate you couldn't help but love. Ikuto moved back satisfied to see Amu dazed with pleasure. He licked his lips

"Someone still tastes like cranberry sauce" Amu blushed at her guilty pleasure, her eyes growing heavy.

"Yawwwwn" Amu rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake.

_I guess all the food I ate is taking its toll_

Ikuto watched as Amu's eyes dropped then shot back open, failing each time. Ikuto placed the plat at the foot of the bed and took Amu in his arms laying back down tucking her head under his chin. Amu gave a long happy sigh looking up at Ikuto, feeling her heart beat quicken. Ikuto's eyes softened letting himself have a long happy sigh before specking

"I'm thankful for . . . the words I love you" Amu looked confused but at the same time understanding, Ikuto chuckled.

"The words let me tell you what I'm feeling everyday . . . close enough anyways" Amu smiled letting the heaviness of her eyes take over

Amu whispered "That was . . . really cheesy . . . but sweet" Ikuto gave a quiet laugh

"Like Cranberry sauce" he leaned in for a small kiss, and then tightening his grip he fell asleep as well. Finally thankful for the life he has.

**A/N:** Well I'm finished on Thanksgiving at 6:45 PM (LOL cutting it close) I hope all you readers have a great Thanksgiving and stuff yourself with yummy Cranberry sauce (I know I did it's my favorite) also sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes, I still can't believe I'm in advance English!

Thanks for reading and **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!**


End file.
